listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is the fourth generation of My Little Pony. Unlike, previous generations, it has garnered an older and more male following. Conversely, it starts out with a much lighter tone with few real deaths (likely due to the ei standards), but later on became significantly darker. Additionally, a huge source of fridge horror is that in addition to species like cows being capable of intelligent conversation (so every cow skull is a person's remains), small animals and even insects are shown as sapient and capable of understanding spoken language, just unable to reply properly and defy their instincts. See also: G1 of My Little Pony In the show Unseen and before the first episode *The following are assumed dead before the show's beginning as they'd otherwise be too old: **Clover the Clever **Princess Platinum **Private Pansy **Commander Hurricane **Smart Cookie **Chancellor Puddinghead **Sable Spirit **Mistmane's parents **Rockhoof's farmer parent **Prince Hisan **Mage Meadowbrook's mother **Mage Meadowbrook's sister **Holder Cobblestone **King Grover **Commander Ironhead **Seed Investor **Stinkin' Rich **"Pokey Oaks" **"Sew 'n Sow" *The following are assumed dead due to being close family that do not appear, even at important family gatherings: **Feldspar Granite Pie - Likely dead of old age **Granny Pie - Likely dead of old age **Bright Macintosh - Dead of unknown causes **Pear Butter/Buttercup - Dead of unknown causes *King Guto - Likely dead as he no longer reigns over Griffonstone, cause is unknown. *The following are clean skeletal remains of sapient species seen in the series, implying death years prior of unknown causes: **Unknown cow - Skull near Appleloosa seen in Over a Barrel. ** Unknown cow - Skull near where Rarity went through the desert in flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. ** Unknown large mammal - Skull among Cozy Glow's belongings in School Raze. Species is uncertain, but quite possibly a young pony murdered by Cozy Glow. ** Unknown griffon - Skull found by Pinkie in the desert in the movie. *Unknown number of Swamp Fever victims - Permanently turned into trees during time when the cure was unknown. Season 1 * Two fish - Fed by Fluttershy to ferrets in Dragonshy, likely caught and killed by her. Earlier, in Griffon the Brush Off, she fed three fish, including two that looked identical. It is thus implied that Fluttershy ascribes to a "circle of life" mentality, like in The Lion King. * Philomena - Became sick and spontaneously combusted. Spontaneously revived shortly after, as it's part of the phoenix life cycle. Season 2 *Fuzzy Slippers - Presumably died of cancer, and may have been the pony whose funeral was being held in the episode following his only appearance. Debatable. Season 3 *'King Sombra' - Destroyed by Princess Cadance and the Crystal Ponies with the power of the Crystal Heart. He was later revived by Discord. *Pinkie Pie clones - Zapped by Twilight with a magic spell collapsing them into magic which was then sent into the Mirror Pool. (Note: One survived, seen in The Saddle Row Review, presumably the first clone who didn't seem as unintelligent as the others). *Timberwolf - Smashed with branch by Applejack. (Note: Timberwolves are magical creatures that reform, not necessarily into the same individual, from their pieces; this and others later formed the giant one). *Giant Timberwolf - Choked on a rock thrown into its mouth by Spike. Season 4 *Plunderseeds - Destroyed when Twilight returned the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony. (Note: Earlier two were killed by Discord, and one each by Applejack and Twilight) Season 5 *Arimaspi - The bridge he was standing on was struck by lightning, sending him falling into the Abysmal Abyss. His skull is later seen. (Shown in flashback set some years, possibly decades, before the first episode). *Tantabus - Absorbed by Princess Luna when she was able to forgive herself for what she did as Nightmare Moon. *Timberwolf - Blown up by Nightmare Moon in the timeline where she took over. *Everyone in Equestria - Presumably killed by an apocalypse in the seventh alternate future created by Starlight Glimmer's time manipulation. This was undone when the timeline was restored. (Note that all that is shown in this future is a desolate wasteland, leaving it up to viewers' interpretation how it came to be). Other timelines likely had a subset of those in Equestria killed, such as in the war with Sombra. Friendship Games *Plant Monster - Killed when the human Rainbow Dash tackled him to the ground. If he survived this, he was disintegrated by Sci-Twi's device. Legend of Everfree *'Midnight Sparkle' - Overpowered and destroyed from within by Sci-Twi with the magic of friendship. Equestria Girls: Better Together *Singer Plants - Turned back to normal by the sprinkler water turned on by Applejack. My Little Pony The Movie * Verko - Eletrocuted by Tempest with a blast of lightning. Debatable. * Storm Creatures - One burned to death by Spike breathing fire, many others sucked into a tornado created by the Storm King. (Note the credits show some at the party, but as parts of gags). * The Storm King '- Threw an Obsidian Orb at the Mane six, but Tempest jumped in its path, and the explosion turned the Storm King to stone as well, sending him falling off the balcony where he shattered on the ground. (Note: Later seen reassembled in the wrong way during the credits, with eyes moving around, but the credits aren't likely meant to be taken seriously, and his remains seem to be destroyed during the restoration of Canterlot). Spring Breakdown * Spider - Presumably killed by human Twilight Sparkle after it got in her face, scaring her. Season 8 * Puckwudgies - Presumably some Puckwudgies were killed when thrown by a magic barrier created by Twilight and Starlight when they touched their horns. Debatable. * Mean Six - Bodies melted and destroyed by the Tree of Harmony, leaving only the original pieces of wood used to create them. Season 9 *''Tree of Harmony - Destroyed by Sombra with a dark crystal. Her spirit form briefly remained to contact the Young Six, and she was later revived through the power of their friendship into the Treehouse of Harmony. *'''King Sombra - Destroyed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity with a magic explosion powered by their friendship. *Flash Bees - Seemingly blown up into green goo by Starlight Glimmer (not shown directly, there is a flash of light to make it somewhat ambiguous). *'Windigos' - Destroyed by magic friendship rainbow from Mane 6, Student 6, and the Pillars. *'Cozy Glow' - Permanently turned to stone by Celestia, Luna, and Discord. (Note: This is not quite death for them but if they are in an eternal dreamless state of stone sleep it is close enough) *'Lord Tirek' - Permanently turned to stone by Celestia, Luna, and Discord. *'Queen Chrysalis' - Permanently turned to stone by Celestia, Luna, and Discord. *Granny Smith - Dead presumably by old age by the epilogue (scarf passed down to Applejack). *Goldie Delicious - Dead presumably by old age by the epilogue (scarf passed down to Apple Bloom). *The following characters are old prior to the epilogue, and likely dead as well by it: **''Starswirl the Bearded'' **Apple Strudel **Auntie Applesauce **Grand Pear **Apple Rose **Mr. Waddle **Mr. Greenholves **Sand Trap **Grampa Gruff **Chelsea Porcelain **Randolph **Pearly Stitch **Ma Hooffield **Dusty Pages **Cranky Doodle Donkey **Matilda *The following animals are also presumed dead, as otherwise they'd be too old by the time of the epilogue: **Angel Bunny **Antoine **Sandra **Opalescence **Owlowiscious **Winona *Spitfire - Possibly dead of unknown causes, due to not being seen as part of the Wonderbolts. Other possibilities *It has been said that Luna manifested her own dark half from her resentment and feelings toward her sister, which "came out as a separate personality", Nightmare Moon. This would imply that Nightmare Moon is Luna's dark half manifested as a separate entity, though still considering herself Luna, and was therefore destroyed by the Mane 6 with the Elements of Harmony in Part 2 of the pilot episode. In the comics Season 9 clearly establishes the comics to either be non-canon or set in a parallel universe to the show, though many events transpire the same way. *Cat - Killed by Chrysalis in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. (although the comics' writers said that the other cats survived) *Chubacabra - Is implied to be killed by the vampiric jackalope. *Vampiric Jackalopes - Are implied to be killed by the Chubacabra. *'Nightmare Moon' - Is destroyed forever by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie with the power of their friendship, and Spike with his love for Rarity, releasing Rarity from her control. (note: in Nightmare Rarity comic canon she is a separate entity from Luna, unlike in the show). *King Sombra - Destroyed by Princess Cadance and the Crystal Ponies with the power of the Crystal Heart (much like the show) before the events of Fiendship is Magic and Siege of the Crystal Empire. He returned as a ghost and was later revived by Radiant Hope. *King Orion - Presumably killed by Chrysalis. (Though Rainbow Dash said that he flew into the sky and became a constellation, Twilight insists that that part was made up). *Sergio - Sent falling into the lava by Chrysalis throwing a changeling at him, causing him great pain and presumably killing him. (This is in contrast to the show where dragons are immune to lava as shown in Dragon Quest). Category:TV